Never Wish for Change!
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Kagome finally gets a chance to leave her home in Kyoto to travel to Edo, what she didn't expect was to run into her past.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a random idea that I have decided to write. I was supposed to right this a long time ago but you know with the fics and other stuff I have been hella busy. FIRST EVER GINTAMA/INU FIC!!!!!!!! This is also an AU fic so please no bad flames. So characters from inu will appear. Just not major ones! Parings are undecided. It also might be semi-serious but I will try to retain the retardedness that is Gintama.

Ages is something that is going to break my mind because I suck at math. At the end I will try and sort it out.

* * *

Chapter 1: When you stick your chopsticks in your rice a family member is sent to purgatory.

* * *

"_Neko-nii-chan" a little girl cried latching on to the brooding teen. _

"_Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not Neko-nii-chan, it's Katsura." The boy sighed prying the young girl off of him._

"_Wakatta, wakatta…" the child mumbled under her breath before beaming up at the teen. "Where are you and Konjoo Nashi going? I'm almost done with dinner! I even made super sweet and sour chicken for him." Katsura looked down at the little whose big eyes were filling with tears._

"_We are going into a huge battle."_

_The little girl looked up at him with a confused look. "Like the time Taka-kun threatened to cut off your chin-chin when you blew up his room?"_

"_No that was actually a horrible accident. I might not even come back."_

"_Wait…if you don't come back, what am I supposed to do, you baka! Our parents are dead and we don't have any other family members."_

"_That's why Miss Kaede has agreed to take you in."_

"_She lives in Kyoto!" the little girl screamed kicking him in the knees. "Are you telling me this is the last time I will see you? You're just going to abandon me?"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome shot up from her futon, gasping for air. "It's been years since that _ahondara left._" She muttered wiping off the sweat from her brow.

While putting up her bedding she continued to contemplate exactly why she had that dream. After he left, she was sent to Miss Kaede's orphanage to live. While Miss Kaede kept her up to date with the battle going on against the Amanto, when it was over and Katsura made no move to return to her, she figured he died.

And she didn't even cry.

After bathing and dressing herself in a deep red kimono with maple leaves adoring it, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and got ready for her chores.

Kaede Morita ran and owned the large shrine grounds she uses as a dojo/orphanage. As the kids got older, they chose to stay or leave, and for Kagome she chose to stay. At 16 years old, she never once thought about leaving the shrine grounds.

Okay, she was lying. She was dying to see the outside world other then the city she resided in. She always wanted to go to Edo.

Kaede and her husband Totosai were very kind to her and she wanted to repay their kindness. They didn't have to take her in, and now that they were getting older and couldn't run things anymore, she stepped up and took the job.

"Kagome-neesan!" a couple of children yelled running up and hugging her legs. "Good morning guys! Ready for another day?" the children nodded and rushed off to do whatever they had to do.

Now that she ran the orphanage, she made sure that the children were properly educated. She taught them about math and herbs, history and calligraphy for those who had the talent. She even mentored the miko training and trained some of the boys in the ways of _Bushido._ When she wasn't teaching she was cleaning the shrine grounds, balancing the funds and bills, running to the market to get new ingredients or making medicines for the local people.

Her job was pretty hectic but it was hers. It made her happy to have a family again after losing her original one.

"Kagome-chan." Kagome turned to see Kaede smiling and beckoning her to come over. "Yes Kaede-baasan?" "You know that Doctor Mukada is asking to court you. You know that I see you as one of my many children and I want you to be happy. You are of age to marry you know? I know that you love what you do here but Kagome I want you to see the world. Kikyo is coming back soon and she will be taking over.

"Totosai and I are getting old. As one of the many High class clans in Japan, others wonder why I turned my home into an orphanage, but many children were abandoned and I wanted to do something about it. I have trained you ever why I could. Bushido, the ways of the Miko, the secret arts of the Kunoichi…between you and Kikyo, you two are the last _true _Miko's this world will ever see.

"While I question what Kikyo does with her powers, I know that you choose to use them for good. You were offered a job in Edo as a nurse."

Kagome looked at her hands before answering. Here Kaede was offering her a chance of a life time. While marriage was out of the question, if she was to go to Edo, she would be fulfilling a long time dream.

"Kaede-baasan. I do want to go to Edo but…I can't just leave Kyoto"

"Think about it. They want a response by next Tuesday. Until then, get back to work you lazy child."

Kagome smiled before dashing off to complete her chores.

Kaede sighed just as her husband came to sit next to her.

"Do you think she will go?" he asked her. Kaede smiled wistfully. "You know that girl better then I. She is a dreamer. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I don't want her to leave. Is that selfish?" she asked.

He gave her a rueful smile and said, "Well, yeah."

She scoffed and turned from him.

"Listen, we have known Kagome for the mass majority of her life. Even after her brother left her in our care, she was destined to leave us. Reiiko will take over her duties as soon as she gets back from Edo. She had to drop off some document to the Yagyu clan."

"Do you think she will run into her brother?" she asked.

"I don't know. You know that she harbors a great hatred for him after he abandoned her. That's why we didn't tell her he was still alive in the first place. She did mourn for him for, what was it, 10 minutes before returning to her natural self. Plus, look at how much work we put into that girl. She was always so informal and had a foul mouth" Kaede grinned at that statement.

Kagome was a ridiculously optimistic person…with the mouth of a sailor.

* * *

"Okay boys, go wash up and return for your calligraphy lessons." Many boys groaned and begged for their sensei to have mercy.

"Must I tell you boys this continuously? No one likes a stupid samurai." She said with a smile as they dragged their tired bodies out of the Dojo.

Kagome shook her head and put up her Shinai. What was it about boys and reading and writing?

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked at the door and saw a little girl peaking through the door. "Rin-chan! Are you stopping by to see me before you leave?" the little girl nodded.

Rin was being adopted into the Taishou family, a prestigious family that lived in some upper part of Japan. While she had no complaints since that was Inuyasha's brother, she did worry. He wasn't known to be very affectionate. "Sesshomaru-sama is already here. I just wanted to say that I will never forget you and I hope to see you in the future." She whispered trying to hold back her tears.

Kagome hugged the little girl and patted her on the head. "I will miss you too. You make sure that Sesshomaru-sama takes good care of you, and you do the same for him." Rin beamed at her and promised. With one last hug Rin left the room.

Kagome sighed and left the Dojo. Rin showed true promise in being another Miko. She had a little bit of powers but she couldn't harness them.

Kagome didn't even discover she had powers until she step foot on the shrine grounds for the first time. As soon as she stepped on the holy grounds a vibrant light pink aura surrounded her. Kikyo, who was three years older then her, dragged her off and told Kaede who immediately started to train the girl.

While she may not have Kikyo's skill at the bow, her healing and herbal knowledge was far superior.

Not that she wanted to brag or anything.

Who was she kidding? She was totally bragging.

Kagome went into the kitchen to start preparing lunch for everyone.

* * *

"_When I grow up, I want to be like you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you fight for what you believe in. I won't do it as…crazy as you do it but I will find another way. You, Gin-chan, and the others. You guys look out for people like me that can't do anything for themselves. One day, I will do the same for you!" she said with determination lacing each word._

"_That day will never come, because even if you do learn to speak for yourself and fight, I will still be here in order to protect you. Get some sleep." _

"_Good night Onii-san."_

_

* * *

_

The next few days were the same. She would train and teach but she kept thinking about that job in Edo.

Sleeping under the maple tree on the shrine grounds, Kagome was unaware of the person currently leaning over her.

"_me..kag.e..kago..me…Kagome!" _Kagome shrieked and punched who even it was that was yelling her in the face.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she realized just who she punched. "Oh! Toto-jii-chan! I am so sorry!"

Helping the elderly man of the floor her, he chuckled. "You got yourself a strong right hook."

Kagome chuckled sheepishly and sat back down.

"You want me to take the job in Edo don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Iie." Kagome turned to look at him with confused eyes.

"As I stated to my wife, by you not taking this job, you would be locking yourself in a cage of boredom. I knew the day you finished your training that you would leave. Reiiko will be coming to take over for you but she won't be able to do the job you did. While I love my youngest daughter, she only loves money and cares nothing about children. That's probably why Kikyo is so cold, since her own mother didn't even want her.

"No, I don't want you to take that job, but it is your choice. No one will hold it against you for leaving. Of course I will miss your massages and cooking but, I can make do with whatever Reiiko will do. Since Kikyo is somewhere in space doing god knows what, I can suspect that she doesn't want to be found.

If you do see her do tell her to visit her grandpa. Where was I? Oh right. Start packing, I think you can take the next train to Edo if you pack quick enough."

Kagome smiled and hugged the old man. He always knew what was on her heart.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the train quietly, keeping to herself while keeping an eye on her surroundings.

So she did in fact take up the job and decided to leave Kyoto. They threw her a grand going a way party and gave her two rand new kimono's to wear.

"Remember, never give up and stay true to your heart."

Kagome smiled at the last words said between her sensei's. She promised to call and write in order to keep them up to date.

When the train stopped, Kagome grabbed her suitcase and stepped off the train.

"This is the start of a new life for me. I hope your watching over me Onii-chan. Or up at me from hell where I hope you are." She said with a smile.

First things first, she had to get settled and start her new job.

* * *

"Gin-san, you really need to learn about gravity. What goes up must come down you know." Shinpachi said as he watches in disgust as Kagura and Gin wiped their boogers on each other at the same time.

"Gin-chan, you flew really high too!" Kagura said laughing at the crippled samurai.

What happened?

Well, on his conquest to get his latest issue of jump, Gintoki almost ran over Otae. She dodged but she dropped her groceries, containing her precious ice cream. In a fit of rage she sent him flying with a mighty kick and landed not so comfortably on top of a rock bench.

"Why was she walking in the middle of the road anyway? That's why we have sidewalks."

"You drove through a red light, and pedestrians have right of way. You are lucky that shinsengumi don't know about this." Shinpachi said, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Should I feel lucky that a stalker, a mayonnaise freak and that sadist aren't here right now…I guess I should." Gin said after thinking about the three idiots he came to know.

There was a knock at the door and the door slid opened. "Hello. I am your nurse for the evening. How…" when the voice stopped short the group turned to see that the nurse was shaking.

"its…it's…you." She whispered.

"Me? What about me."

"Of course you wouldn't remember me you stupid silver haired idiot. It's been five years. I thought you died in that Amanto war."

"Miss? Do you know him?" Shinpachi asked.

"Of course I know Konjoo Nashi. He and my brother grew up together." She said walking over to the bed.

"Wait…only one person ever called me that…what was her name…um…Kaoru, Koromie…"

"Kagome, stupid!" Kagome yelled slapping him with the clipboard she was holding.

"That Gaki? No way. She is in Osaka or somewhere." He said waving her off.

"You would know since you and that idiot abandoned me and in **Kyoto." **she said hitting him again. "Why are you even alive? Shouldn't you be dead just like he is?"

"What are you talking about? Zura isn't dead."

"Um, Shinpachi-kun, are you as lost as I am?" Kagura asked. Shinpachi nodded and decided to cut in. "So you are?"

"My name is Kagome Kotaro, and I am Katsura Kotaro's sister."

"EH?!?!??!?!??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!"

* * *

I'm ending it there. I don't want to post this yet because I think it sucks but since this is a filler and not exactly whats going,….basically, after this meeting, I will be taking episodes and just sticking Kagome in it and altering things a bit.

Words used:

Chin-Chin- A childs way of saying dick or penis, my friend taught me that one years ago.

Ahondara- stronger way of calling some one a dumbass.

Konjoo Nashi- this one was fun so let me explain it. You already know that Gin's name is basically a play on words of sorts and if you change it to Kintoki it means golden balls or testicles. Well, Konjoo Nashi means no balls.

Wakatta Wakatta- a way of saying whatever. this was hard to figure out.

Why does Kagome call Katsura Neko- When I first read Gintama, one of the first Mangas next to the ones in Shonen Jump, I pronounced his name KAT-sura. I just used that I translated it in a way.

Um, whatelse to explain….

Oh yeah, I still am not bringing major characters I only mentioned them because I don't want to bring them in a blend them so children characters will pop up and the occasional blah…but that's it.

Dr. Mukada, will appear many times. He is Hojo.

Tell me what you think.

ages have benn figured out of sorts.

as you know i put kagome at 16 while katsura and gin are like 23 24 makng them at least 7 or 8 years older then her meaning that at some point of time Kagoem was around 9 or 10 when the war occured. so i altered time. yay mystic author powers!


	2. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	3. Etch'nSketch

MITSUBA DOES NOT DIE IN MY STORY! FUCK THAT! it was a HORRIBLE END AND IT MADE ME CRY! TT^TT so no death for Mitsu.

* * *

Chapter 2: Damn you wind...just like etch n sketch.

* * *

"_Taka-kun, do you think i can be a princess?"_

_"Now why would you want to be a princess? Their life is very boring. If you were a princess, you couldn't climb trees, go firefly hunting, or go swimming in the creeks like us. You would be held captive in a lavish tower and watched like a hawk."_

_A thoughtful look crossed the young girls face._

_"Could i still read and eat?"_

_"Sure! No fatty foods though, and you won't be allowed to read those yaoi mangas you like so much."_

_A horrified look crossed her face. Laughing, the man picked the girl up._

_"You are my princess though, and i want to keep you locked away in a tower, so only i can see you."_

_"No way! Princesses suck! i think i like my normal life."_

_"I thought you would say that Kagome..." a small frown on his face as he let the girl down._

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she thanked the 8th person for showing her a room. It's been two days since she saw Gin at the hospital. Immedietly following their reunion, Kagome broke both of his legs and a couple of ribs before ending her shift early.

The nursing dorms were crammed and she wouldn't be able to be put on the list until the end of the month so she has been looking for a place to live. She used her first paycheck to pay for a hotel room for a week but she knew she wouldn't be able to afford it for long.

"Nee-san!" Kagome turned to see Kagura and her huge dog running towards her.

"Good morning Kagura-chan. What are you doing out so early in the morning?" she asked as the younng girl squesed her mid-section in her death like grip.

"I always take Sadaharu on his morning run before cooking breakfast uh-huh!"

"You cook breakfast?"

"Un!"

"This wont do...come on!" Kagome declared pulling her in the other direction.

* * *

_"Mommy, whats a monster?"_

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"A girl called me monster and ran away...why?"_

_"Because of ignorance. People fear what they don't understand and are afraid of what they can't comprehend."_

_"What is there to comp...Comr...understand? i'm just me."_

_"That is the problem..."_

_

* * *

_

When Gin woke up that morning he was expecting plain rice and undercooked egg (Kagura specialty) but instead, as he stumbled into their office, he smelled food.

Delicious food...

"Wow, Katsura-san, this is delicious!" Gin rubbed his beady eyes and saw that he was currently invaded by damn near the entire neighborhood.

Otose, Catherine, Kyubei, Shinpachi, Sa-chan, and to many others to name were sitting around eating.

"Gin-chan! You have to try this!" Shinpachi cried pushing a tray of food consisting of grilled fish, a bowl of miso coup, a small bowl of rice with pickles and radishes on the side a small square omlette.

Tiredly, he popped the small omlette in to his mouth and chewed...

and chewed...

and slowly felt himself melting onto the floor.

"Good hunh? Nee-chan is awesome!" Kagura cried stepping over Gin who was holding his face onn the floor.

"So Kagome-chan, i heard you moved from Kyoto. Is it much different here compared to there?" Otae asked her.

"Very!" she replied with a bright smile. "We don't have as much technology over their, especially where i was living. The village was very big and peaceful though, and the air was a little fresher compared to here." she said smiling wistfully.

"Someone like sounds home sick." Otose remarked.

"Not really Otose-san. I've had many homes while growing up. There was the one i was born into. That place, was nowhere near close to being a home. The next home i had, i was saved and raised with him, his friends and master. He later deserted me and never came back to me. My third home, the one i recently left, was home in a sense.

"I had people who loved me, i had people who hated me, i had people who feared me. I had mean things done and said to me. I was treated like family by some, but like a peaseant to the others, Home is a place that i set up for myself." Kagome said with a wry smile.

The others were silent for a moment before the topic was changed by Gintoki himself.

"Your cooking is still good. There's no glass in it though. No sense of nostalgia coming from this fish."

KAgome smirked.

"No worries. I laced most of your food with citrius magnesium and powder laxatives."

Gin stoped eating immdiety and felt his stomach gurgle.

* * *

After talking for another hour with the new people, she was relaxed and felt welcomed.

Telling everyone of her current situation with her housing problems, peopple began to offer up space for her which she declined.

In order to establish her own home base, she needed to find it on her own.

Kagura cried as Kagome left, begging to go with her but Gin dragged her back into the house.

"FOOD! LET ME GO! I'M A MALNURISHED YOUTH!" she screamed.

"YOU LITTLE DESERTER. i TAKE YOU IN AND YOU WANT TO RUN OFF WITH THE ENEMY!"

"Hey! she's not my enemy uh-huh! She fed me good food, yup."

Kagome smiled and continued walking.

She was invited to a Karaoke party later that evening and she accepted.

"I'm not very good though." she admitted shyly.

"NONSENSE!"Hasegawa barked.

"You can't be anyworse than Shin-chan." Otae said ignoring her brothers indignant yell.

Kagome waved goodbye to them as they headed in different directions.

* * *

"Katsura-san!" Kagome turned to see Dr. Mukada running towards her.

"Oh...Mukada-san." she said in return.

Not catching the dryness in her voice her began rambling.

Kagome listened slightly while looking around.

Glancing out of the window, she could see someone with long dark hair walking past. It was obviously male but she couldn't make out the face because a large duck thing was walking next to it.

Kagome shook her head. The people here are strange...

Turning her attention back to the Doctor, she caught him say something about a date.

"Um, Mukada-san."

"Thats another thing, my surname is Hojo."

"Okay...Hojo-san. I can't i have another engagment. Perhaps another time?" she said with a smile and walked away.

Kagome walked out of the hospital with a sigh and walked towards a ramen stand.

"Ah the New towner, what can i get ya?"

"Beef ramen please." she said with a sigh.

"Comin right up, have a seat." she did and zooned out.

"Hey. Something wrong miss?"

Kagome shok out of her daze and saw a saw someone sit down next to her.

"Oh, i'm sorry i was spacing out. Nothings wrong. My name is Kagome by the way. Who are you?"

"Yamazaki, Sagaru." Kagome smiled. "Do you mind if i call you Sa-kun?" she asked.

Yamazaki blushed. "Um, sure. So Kagome-san, you just moved here?"

"I stick out that bad? And no suffix please. just Kagome if you will."

"Kagome-chan, don't worry to much, you'll blend right in eventually." he said with a smile.

"Some how, that doesn't make me feel better." the two of them shared a laugh just as her food came.

The two of them talked as she ate and Kagome felt relazed with him.

"So, you need a place to stay...OH! there's a building right across my headquartes that just went for sale. It actually belongs the shinsegumi and housed some of the other members but some where killed during a confict a while back so it was made into a one floor home afterwards."

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Can you take me to see it."

* * *

It had...

It was...

Kagome felt sweat roll down her face as she looked at the horrible place. It was painted a hideous green color with white tilling and shingles. Half of the roof was gone, and three of the windows were in need of repair. The door itself caved under her touch. She stepped inside and saw moss and other kinds of things growing on the walls.

The wallpaper was a hideous moldy melon color, eithere from sever exposure to rain and the sun, or because someone lacked proper home decorating skills.

The kitchen was no exsisting, no stove, no fridge. The only hint that the room was a kitchen was the gas pipes.

To the toilet area was inhabited by bugs of various species, and the bathroom was no better. A huge cockroach was floating in the tub, filled with green and brown water, and dirt and grime covered the walls.

Only one room was layered with Tatami which had to been a den of sorts. This room was filled with wet porno mags and bags of trash.

Yamazaki, who went white as a sheet when they entered the room looked at Kagome from the side of his eye. She hadn't said a word since they entered.

As Kagome checked the other rooms, One was very large and towards the back, obisouly a dojo. This was actually the cleanest room in the entire home. The shoji doors were moldy and it could use a touch of love, but other than that it was in great condition.

Their was two large bed rooms and they were horrifiying. No description will be offered to describe it.

"Sa-kun."

"Yes, Kagome-chan."

"I'll Take it!"

* * *

_"You're leaving me too."_

_"i'm not leaving you, i'm placing you under someone elses care."_

_"You must think i'm stupid. You don't plan on coming back...neither of you do."_

_"It's not like that Kagome."_

_"I can fight too! Sensei taught me too!"_

_"You never finished your training."_

_"you can teach me then! Kotaro, please. Why are you and Gintoki and Shinsuke and the other leaving me. Was i not good? I cooked and did laundry, i tend to wounds and i even did errands. Did you only save me so i can become a servant?_

_"Did the same Sensei not help me out, just as much with the rest of you."_

_"Hime-chan." Shinsuke started._

_"Your no better then my other family. You don't care about my well being. your just passing the burden. I hate you. All of you." the little girl cried running away from them and towards a teenager who grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs. The teenager glared at them as she continued up the stairs._

_"Let's go."_

_

* * *

_

Gin sighed as he shook of that random memory.

she really hated them.

Gin shrugged it off, but the feeling kept bothering him.

Dig into the draw on his desk, he pulled out a battered picture. Opening it, Gin felt a smile tug on his lips.

the picture was taken by his sensei.

It was the cherry blossom festival the week before the war and before they were going to drop Kagome off, they were going to show her the best time ever.

Sensei brought the young girl a bright green kimono and hair clips. He even bought her a matching umbrella.

The photo was taken at night.

Kagome was fast sleep, her head in Takasuki's lap, her legs entangled with Gin's. The lot of them got pissed drunk and Sensei thought it wold make great blackmail.

Putting the picture away, Gin kicked his feet up and started humming.

* * *

Kagome was ready. She brought a mountain of cleaning supplies and other necessary cleaning things needed to get the place in order.

"This will be my home."


	4. home, love and fatal shots

Hey everybody, suddenly had the urge to update this fic, so here we go! Thank you to all my kind reviewers! =3 and again as i said, ALL the events are jumbled so please don't ask me what episode/chapter this fic is in.

You guys have no idea how much music inspires me to write. Because of this one song I might end up updating 3 or all of my fics. Who knows!

Playlist-

Eyeshine- our whole lives tonight.

* * *

Chapter 3: Home is where the heart is.

Kagome was in a daze, after coming back from karaoke night with Otae and the gang, she resumed her cleaning and was more than half way done. The bathroom was the scariest part of her cleaning, because the giant roach in her bath tub was actually an amanto that wouldn't leave so she had to zap it a few times with her purification powers before he left. After that, she started to polish the dojo floors and eventually feel asleep once they gotten there old shine back.

'How am I going to come up with the money for appliances though.' she thought. She would need a new fridge and stove, bed or futons, new EVERYTHING at this rate.

She decided she would figure it out in the morning.

* * *

Kagome was startled awake by someone knocking at her door. Grudgingly getting off the cool floor, Kagome walked to the door and opened it. Standing out side of it was Yamazaki and Shinpachi.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan" Yamazaki greeted while Shinpachi bowed and smiled.

"Ohayo, Shinpachi-kun, Sa-kun. What brings you here." she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We wanted to know if you were up for a little tour of the town, that way you can be more familiarized with the people while also knowing where to shop for things." Shinpachi said.

Kagome nodded. "Well, as you can see I am a little under dressed right now, so give me a few minutes." and that's when they noticed that she was wearing a males haori that reached far upper thigh.

There noses leaked blood just as Kagome turned to go inside.

* * *

She was having fun! She would have never thought she would say that about Shinpachi but in all honesty he was the much needed comic relief to there little group. They treated her to breakfast and after that they took her to the amusement park. When they finished there, they went out for lunch at a little co splay café. Kagome never laughed so hard with all the stories she heard from the two off them about everyone.

"So what about you Kagome-chan? Do you have any people like that in your life?"

"Sure do! There was Inuyasha, he is the Taisho families youngest son. He and I never got off to a great start since I look like my sensei's youngest daughter. After I beat him down to the ground and used subjugation seal on him, we have been friends ever since. Then there is Akitoki Hojo, or Mukada-san as he is called.

After I healed his hand from a burn he has been stalking me, and asking me out on dates or for marriage. I still think of him as a friend since it was him who got me that job at the hospital. Of course I have Kaede-baachan and Toto-jiichan, they are the grandparents I never had, who raised me after everyone left. Next is Kouga-kun, he is just different. He and Inuaysha don't get along very well since Kouga is always trying to get me to marry him as well, but he is engaged so he is just a friend. Sesshomaru-sama is colder than dry ice but he adopted a girl from the orphange and seems to care for her very much so I know she will be alright.

Kikyo-chan is different too. She is a total tsundere." Kagome said stealing a strawberry off of Shinpachi's plate. "We have this off and on kind of relationship. It was strained as we got older because she has been using her powers to kill amanto and I have been using mine to help everyone. She is great with the bow and arrow, but her healing powers are lacking." Kagome said with a smirk causing the two guys to laugh at her gloating.

"Oh, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you. It's about Gin-san." Shinpachi said. Instantly, Kagome's mood soured, but if she was going to move on from the hurt those idiots caused then she would have to talk about it sooner or later. "I don't hate Konjoo Nashi as much as I hate my idiot brother. I know they couldn't take me to war, but what hurt the most is that not a single one of them came to get me when it was over. Not Gin, or Tatu-san, or Taka-kun. A few of them were still alive and no one sent word to me; not even that sorry ass good for nothing brother of mine. Do you know what its like to be completely alone?" Kagome asked placing her fork down.

Shinpachi and Yamazaki said nothing.

* * *

After their meal and a few more stories, Yamazaki had to leave, so it was just Shinpachi and Kagome. It was getting late so the two of them headed to a nearby karaoke bar in order to goof off some more. After a couple of hours of Shinpachi screaming into the mic and Kagome singing Strawberry Sex by Ken Hirai, and drinking, the two of them left laughing. Finally it was time for Kagome to get home, but when she did she didn't even recognize the place. The hideous color it once was now was a very soft tan color and all of the windows and paneling was fixed.

"What the hell?" Kagome opened her door and noticed that all the walls were clean and had a fresh coat of paint on them and the shoji doors leading to the den and the hall were fixed. Heading towards the dojo, Kagome noticed the kitchen was clean and had a new fridge and stove, and her bathroom was re tiled and de-grimed. Also her bed rooms wear nice and clean and not horrifying looking as before, and the den no longer had the wet magazines and ruined tatami.

Entering the dojo Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when "SURPRISE!" filled her ears and confetti was thrown at her.

"What?" was Kagome's of so intelligent reply.

"We helped you Onee-chan!" Kagura cried happily and Sadaharu.

"Yamazaki told everyone about the condition of the house and as a welcoming present to you, we collected a bit of everything from the people in Kabuki-cho who were more than willing to help as well as contacted your sensei who sent money and some of your personal items from home. Kagura brought in all of the heavy things, Gin-san did the roof and the den, Otae and Kyubei did a lot of the decorating. Everyone else did the painting, an cleaning. So, do you like it?" Shinpachi asked Kagome who had her head bowed.

"No need to thank us Kagome-chan, we are neighbors right?" Gin said walking up to her and clapping her on the back.

Causing Kagome to throw up all over him.

* * *

"Kotaro-san, would you honor me by accepting my dinner proposal." Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled at Hojo who asked her the same question seven times within the last 20 minutes.

"Mukada-san, it is not professional to date collegues."

"Then your fired." he answered quickly.

"Fired? You asshole, you're the one who hired me in the first place, and now you want to fire me because I won't date you? I hope you stab yourself with a dirty syringe." Kagome yelled leaving the place.

"Mukada-san." Hojo turned to see another doctor towards him. "What just happened over here?"

"I fired Higurashi-san." the other doctor had a horrified look on his face.

"Are you INSANE? Don't you know the Taisho's own this hospital? If Touga-sama or Sesshomaru-sama find out she has been fired just because…why did you fire her?"

"she said she wouldn't date collegues so I fired her, there for making her no longer a collegue."

"Were dead…there's no doubt about it. Were all going to die." the doctor mumbled, tears running down his face.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Kagome nodded and Kagura was boiling with rage.

"I outta go over there and shove his intestines down his throat!" She yelled smashing the table.

"Mah, mah. It''s okay. I guess i need to find another job or something. Baa-chan sent all my herbs so maybe i can open my own little clinic." she thought out loud.

"Kagome, that's a fantastic idea!" Otae said clapping her hands together, then turned towards Kyubei.

Kyubei sighed but nodded. "There is a little shop that used to be a herbal tea shop outside of kabuki-cho. I had intended to make it a weapon repir shop be decided not to. If you pay me 10,000 yen a month (about 119 dollars) it's yours."

Kagome leaped up and cheered. This was going to be fun.

* * *

This was not fun at all. Kagome sighed as she bandaged her latest patient. It seemed that people took a shine to Kagome more than the other suspected. Men when injuring themselves on purpose just be go to her clinic, which she didn't mind at all since she was racking in more money then she imagined she would. However, it was tiring, and she hated all the proposals, dinner dates, gifts and groping the men would throw at her to the point that Kagome had to ask Kondo to install a guard for her in case things got to hectic. Today's guard was Okita, Sougo who was in the corner with a funny looking eye mask on. it was weird and if he thought he was fooling anyone with the thought of him being awake, he failed.

Kagome giggled, and the man she was treating grinned. "So does that mean you will go out with me. I'll treat you like a lady." he said leaning down, breathing in her face and grabbing her right breast.

Kagome glared but before she could respond a loud noise came from her left, turning she saw Okita fire a missle from his cannon, and watched as it hit the man in the chest, sending him flying out of her shop.

"Are you alright miss?" Okita said peaking out the door to see the damage he caused.

"O_o" kagome could only look at him with his excessive force and then shook her head. "I'm fine Okita-san."

Kagome started to clean up the little debris caused by the shot and then had to ask.

"Okita-san?"

"Hai?"

"Where did you even hide that thing?" she asked looking at him.

All he did was grin.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the Oden stand, munching on her fishy goodness. She was considering getting a pet so she could have some company but she couldn't decide on what exactly. To busy thinking and slurping she didn't notice the man sitting next to her and place his order.

"Oi!" Kagome turned and saw Gin standing there waving.

Nodding in his direction she went back to her food.

"So you must be fine now since your just sitting there. I mean, you must have forgiven us already."

Swallowing the piece of tofu she was chewing slowly on, she shook her head.

"Fixing my roof is not going to fix damn near 10 years of heart ache and loneliness. Why did you say we?" she added with as after thought.

"Well, Zura is sitting right next to you and you haven't..." Gin paused mid sentence when he felt a mighty battle aura emit from the petite girl in front of him.

Kagome slowly tuned to her head to the man next to her and came eye to eye with the familiar, unintellegent black eyes of her brother.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." he yelled then looked down when he felt someone grab the front of his haori. Face to face with vibrant blue eyes, the last thing Katsura remembered before everything went dark was the pure rage that was reflecting in those blue pools and the fear that ran down his spine and with a mighty punch, he was out.

* * *

Okay, I know I said that I would keep my storied at 5,000 words, but I haven't had the time nor the focus to update anything lately so I am posting a new chapter to all my stories to day to make up for it.  
My dad passed away on March, 19th and its really been bothering me to the point that I had to drop all my classes because I couldn't even focus. But updating is helping me get it together (that and the fact that I have to work in order to support myself now and not just working for extra money to spend.)  
Give me time and I will keep the updates coming they should all be up before Saturday.  
Thanks  
Shiori Yume/ Ladii Yume.


End file.
